Cousins' Planets
The Cousin Planets are an item category in We Love Katamari which is exclusive to the PAL region version of the game. They are planets that inhabit the Cousins, and typically have two cousins per planet. They can be rolled up in the Black Dog/Roll up the sun level after you collect the appropriate cousins. You do not need to have all of the cousins in order to find individual cousins' planets - only the cousins which correspond to each planet. Planets Planet Prince Description: A very private planet. There are collections here, and you can listen to music, too. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Jukao Description: June and Shikao find life on their planet difficult due to the mezmorizing patterns and the maze-like structure of the roads. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Odeisy Description: Odeon and Daisy live on this bold, bovine-patterned planet. It is the only planet we know that has black-and-white grass. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Foopeo Description: Foomin and Opeo have a hard walk home, but we hear the views are incredible. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Honuey Description: Due to the complicated structure of this brightly-colored planet, both Honey and Huey often get lost when going out for walks. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Misonson Description: Miso and Johnson live on this delicious bowl-shaped planet. When Miso isn't around, We hear Johnson sneaks sips of the miso soup. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Ichigo-can Description: Grassy plains and flowers dominate the planet and the houses Ichigo and Can-Can live in are made of real fruit and nut. Size to roll up: We can't really say... L'Ace Description: L'Amour prefers living on the romantic heart-shaped planet while life on the planet's ring provices Ace with the thrilling lifestyle he so desires. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Shygle Description: Shy and Jungle live on this remote planet at the edge of the galaxy. Living on the inside of the planet gains that little extra privacy that Shy needs. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Dipcy Description: Because of it's Gaudiness, Dipp and Marcy can't calm down at home. We can see this planet from 100 light-years away. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Lalambo Description: Albeit relaxing, Lalala and Colombo sometimes get lonely since it's just the two of them. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Macholucha Description: This is where Lucha and Macho spend their time working out. On special occasions We have seen them lifting their planet. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Slik Description: Nik enjoys living on the meaty center of the planet, while Slip prefers the flat outer-ring. Unfortunately for both of them, their tasty-looking planet is inedible. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Odevana Description: Odeko and Havana live on seperate planes of this expansive planet. We think there is something secret about about the intersection. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Drooooby Description: Drooby lives in this magnificent castle of a planet. Whilst being a major tourist attraction, if Drooby senses danger, the castle will transform into a robot. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Kurock Description: Kuro has plenty of time for self-reflection on his own planet. Kuro must not forget, though, how important it is to interact with the rest of the world. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Beyotsuo Description: Beyond and Nutsuo live on this elongated planet. Over time this planet will grow longer and longer and they will live farther and farther away from each other. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Fujarny Description: Formed from a cone and a sphere, Fujio and Marny call this planet home. The severity of the cone stands juxtapose to the kindness of the sphere, creating a perfectly balanced environment. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Signickel Description: Despite being built using space-age technology, Signolo and Nickel don't really have any special features built into their home planet. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Velpesso Description: This simple, futuristic planet is home to Velvet and Peso. Their houses extend out during the day and recede into the planet at night. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Minkle Description: Miki and Twinkle have to be careful walking around their spiky planet, or they will hurt themselves. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Kinokko Description: This fungal planet is so funky and strange that nobody comes near to visit Kinoko. Size to roll up: We can't really say... Trivia *Opeo's house is actually a small hospital. This can be seen when browsing the model for Foopeo. *Drooby, Kinoko and Kuro appear to be the only cousins who live on their own, other than The Prince. *Planet Prince is the planet menu from Katamari Damacy. Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:Space Category:Collection